


I'll be watching you

by marcelthough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Adult Louis, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Crying, Dubious Consent, Innocent Harry, Killer Louis, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape, Top Harry, Top Louis, Underage Harry, ZAYN ILY BBY, first time harry, handjobs, harry blushes alot, harrys 17, harrys had sex with boys but hasn't bottomed, hate to love i guess, liam and niall are 18, louis is a sick motherfucker, louis likes harrys skin, louis' 26, nicks 32, slight gryles, teenager Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis liked to people watch. Louis liked people who caught his eye for a second too long. Louis liked listening to people scream and beg for mercy as he inflicted bodily harm any way he could. Louis liked the watch the fresh blood soak into designer clothes, into neat haircuts, into the ground beneath where their dead body lay. Louis liked death.</p><p>"Louis..." He croaked and Louis stopped for a second before he nodded and carried on laying out the sheet. "Can you...um, do something for me please.." He asked quietly and Louis put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrow. "Well, you um, you were my first.." He said slowly. "I wanted my first to be with someone I, um, I loved..." He trailed off and looked down to the knife which was on the bed. "Can you tell me you love me?" He whispered as tears slipped down his face. Louis looked down at him and licked his lips slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be watching you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police (?) idk.
> 
> serial killer au! whoop whoop!
> 
> Harry _ http://8tracks.imgix.net/i/000/603/746/see_ya-216.jpg?q=65&sharp=15&vib=10&fm=jpg&fit=crop&w=521&h=521
> 
> Louis _ http://i.huffpost.com/gen/1558205/thumbs/o-LOUIS-570.jpg?1
> 
> Zayn _ http://24.media.tumblr.com/b959fd080d4847d990f1ccf125e0bc70/tumblr_mxpz7ksT7v1s4fl4no3_500.jpg
> 
> Liam _ http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-ioiuQ7mPIpc/T12rp9tT7qI/AAAAAAAAAAk/0HgvzMGKp04/s1600/Goregous-Liam-Out-About-x-liam-payne-16930457-509-536.jpg
> 
> Niall _ http://photos.laineygossip.com/lifestyle/duana-names-17dec13.jpg
> 
> Nick _ http://nick-intl.mtvnimages.com/uri/mgid:file:gsp:scenic:/international/style-intl/general-news/january/9-nick-grimshaw-brit-award-nominations-fb.jpg?height=410&width=545&matte=true&quality=0.91&matteColor=white
> 
> Eleanor _ http://healthyceleb.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/Elanor-Calder.jpg

"All we know, is that if anyone has any news on our baby girl-" an elderly man with a bald patch and a neat grey moustache sniffed on the news. "-please, please just give her back to us.." He cried and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder, who was blubbing into a tissue. This was Louis' favourite part. The way he slowly drove people mad with worry. He made people think the worst, even if their worst fear was already true. 

The small coffee shop wasn't that busy, apart from a few college students sitting with laptops and phones. Louis looked around as he reached out for his cup. No one paid any attention to the television normally, especially when it was things like this showing. Louis liked to watch people. It made it easier for him to pick which victim he wanted next. The door of the coffee shop opened and Louis watched as a tall man with dark hair walked in, making sure the door was shut behind him before he made his way over to the table full of college students. Louis noticed the small snowflakes which were melting on the shoulders of his black trench coat and twisted in his seat to look out the window, realising the sudden snowfall which wasn't broadcasted for another two days. He sighed. This would definitely have a drawback to his plans. If there was snow, less people would go out, on their own anyway. When Louis looked up again, the man who had walked in was sat at the table between a blonde boy and a boy with brown curls. Louis frowned as he watched the man and the younger boy lean into each other, their lips touching before another brunette gagged and the two pulled apart, the younger boy blushing. 

Louis frowned again, putting his cup back on the coaster. He tried not to stare for too long because he didn't wanna gain any unwanted attention, especially not after what he'd done 3 days prior. But this man was old, 30 at least, and this boy looked like a child, he didn't even look old enough to like coffee yet. Louis huffed and folded his arms, watching the way the young boys eyes would widen and his cheeks would blush darker with every word which was whispered into his ear by the dark haired man. It made him feel sick to watch.

***

"Can you two knock it off." Niall rolled his eyes and continued to type up his sociology paper. It was long overdue but his brother had been visiting with his son and Niall was rather smitten with the little guy so he'd had to cram it all in now, or, least he could have if his friend wasn't macking on some guy twice his age, "Haz, I'm being serious!" He gasped when a hand disappeared under the table. "Ugh, come on Li." Niall rolled his eyes again and slid his Mac back into it's bag, standing up after securing the strap over his shoulder. Liam stood up. 

"Should we tell them we're going or-"

"Nah, like they'd even hear you mate." Niall chuckled and waited for Liam to get his things before they left; oblivious to Louis eying the campus name on Liam's college hoodie as they walked past. 

"Nick, stop, not in public.." Harry giggled quietly, looking around the shop, catching Louis' eye. "Nick, someone's watching us, stop.." Harry warned and tucked his hair behind his ear, turning back to his laptop. Nick huffed and put his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry looked at it before swallowing thickly and looking up at the man who was watching them. He caught his eye for the second time and gave him a wavering smile before he gasped and hissed in pain as his head was turned to the side, teeth attacking his neck. "Nick! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Harry yelled, pushing his boyfriend away by the chest. Nick huffed and rolled his eyes as Harry rubbed his fingers over the wet lovebite on his neck. Nick got up and raised his eyebrow. "Where are you going." Harry groaned and put his chin on his fist, leaning on his elbow. 

"To find someone who isn't a frigid little shit!" Nick folded his arms and gave Harry another patronising eye-roll to fill the silence. "I'm breaking. up. with you." He said slowly and Harry just stared, blinking a few times. "See ya' Harry." He scoffed, leaving Harry alone. The teen stayed still, staring at the table as his boyfriend- his first boyfriend, walked away from him. Harry sniffed and sat back, blinking quickly to stop the tears which were burning the back of his eyes before he closed them and inhaled heavily through his nose. Louis watched him cry. He watched the small shakes his shoulders made and the way his bottom lip trembled before he caught it between his teeth and scrunched his eyebrows up. How could someone with dimples so big look so broken, Louis thought to himself. 

Louis picked up his coat and his bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way over to Harry's table. He was quiet as he sat down in the booth across from the boy. He looked so young up close. Harry took a few more uncertain deep breaths before he sighed and slowly opened his eyes, jumping and slamming his hand down on the table as he saw Louis. 

"You can't fucking do that!" He gasped, sinking back in his seat. His heart was beating fast in his chest and Louis thought he looked slightly ravishable with the blush which was spread on his cheeks. Louis smiled and shrugged a shoulder.

"Y'looked lonely." Louis said softly. He pushed the apple on the back of Harry's laptop until it closed and then moved it to the side. Harry said nothing and simply watched. He could feel his cheeks heating up again and had to fight back a smile at the audacity of this man. "So, you gonna tell me your name or am I gonna have to start calling you 'curly-red-cheeked-green-eyed-little-thing'." Louis said slowly, tilting his head as he imaged how beautiful this boy would look with his own blood staining his skin, those cheeks being red for an entirely different reason. 

"I'm Harry." Harry chuckled, shaking his head at this man. He looked up and blushed slightly. "You kept looking at me." He said before his brain caught up with him. His eyes widened and he blushed darker. 

"I'm a man who likes to look at beautiful things, Harry." Louis drawled and intertwined his hands together, resting them on the table. Harry watched his face for any signs that he was joking; but all he found was the same simple smile on his lips. "Now, do you wanna tell me why you were crying?" Louis asked, leaning forwards slightly. Harry sighed and put his laptop back in his bag which was on the seat beside him before he sighed again and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin in his palms. Louis mirrored him, eyes twinkling brightly. His face would look beautiful without skin, he thought.

"My boyfriend dumped me, I think..." Harry frowned, not looking Louis in the eye. Louis frowned back and tilted his head again, reaching out to brush Harry's hair from his face before he let out a deep hum. Louis' eyes dropped to the painful looking lovebite below Harry's jawline. "I didn't wanna sleep with him yet and I guess he got impatient.." Harry's eyes glistened with tears again, but he smiled nonetheless. 

"How old are you Harry?" Louis asked and Harry seemed to pause for a few seconds. 

"17." He replied slowly, raising his eyebrow in question. Louis smirked slightly and nodded. "Your turn." Harry folded his arms. 

"You don't wanna know my age, young one." Louis chuckled and tapped Harry's nose. "I'm just an old man who likes tea and swears too much..." He lied. Harry pouted his lips out and Louis ignored the slight tightening in his jeans. "I'm 26." He shrugged and watched Harry's un-phased face. "not surprised, sweetheart? Can you see my greys?" Louis joked and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Nick was 32." Harry shrugged and Louis' eyes widened and he spluttered. 

"He was 15 years older than you?!" Louis frowned and licked his dry lips. Harry shrugged again and Louis decided he needed to have him. 

"Wanna come back to my house, Harry." Louis said in a heartbeat and Harry snorted. "Come on, I make nice nachos?" Louis wiggled his eyebrows and Harry frowned.

"I don't even know your name.." He said slowly and Louis stuck his hand out.

"Louis, hello!" Louis grinned and Harry rolled his eyes playfully as he shook his hand. God, Louis wanted to break his fingers. He was tingling in his seat as he watched Harry sigh and pack up his things. He tried to bite down his grin as the younger boy wrapped his scarf around his long neck. He wanted to do everything to this boy. He wanted to break his ribcage away from his lungs just to hear the bones crack. He wanted to snap his neck so his eyes rolled back. He wanted to stab him everywhere, just to watch the blood he loved so much staining such beautiful skin. He wanted everything. He wanted his hands to get so dirty he had to wear gloves in public. 

"L-Louis?" Harry said slowly and Louis blinked, knowing he'd been staring at Harry with nothing but hunger in his eyes. "Are you ready? You don't live too far away right? I have school tomorrow and I don't wanna miss this assessment deadlin-" Louis pulled him in by the front of his coat, giving him a chaste kiss to the lips which surprised both of them. "Oh!" Harry gasped as they pulled away, the blush high on his cheeks. Louis smirked and ran his fingers down to where Harry's coat covered his abdomen. He licked his top row of teeth and sighed softly. 

"Oh Harry..." He said slowly, thinking about how many cuts he could make to his skin before his guts fell out, making a mess on his floor. "You have no idea what I wanna do to you..." He breathed out, leaning up to steal a kiss because why not. Louis grabbed his hand, pulling him hastily out of the coffee shop and to his golf, which was parked against the curb.

He was gonna have fun with this one tonight.

***

Handcuffs. Fucking handcuffs. 

"Louis?" Harry asked nervously as Louis stood at the foot of his bed, raking his eyes over Harry's naked body. Lean arms were held above his head, bound at the wrist and then to the headboard. "W-What is this?" He asked and Louis dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, which was concealing his achingly hard cock. Harry whimpered again, his semi lying flush against his stomach as he looked around the room. Louis moved and knelt between Harry's calf, pulling his ankles far apart. "I-I don't wanna do this anymore..." Harry whispered when Louis reached up and roughly slapped his hand down on Harry's chest, watching the skin turn white before his red handprint appeared between his nipples. Harry yelped in pain and closed his eyes, choking on a sob. Louis pressed his lips together and smirked, raking his blunt nails down Harry's torso, watching the red trails which were left behind. Louis tilted his head again and pouted his bottom lip out. 

"Didn't mummy ever tell you not to go off with strangers?" Louis whispered, running his hands up over the marks on Harry's body to his throat. Harry whined and shook his head quickly, letting out a gasp as Louis pressed his thumbs against Harry's Adam's apple. "Didn't mummy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He growled, wrapping his other hand around Harry's neck until he could feel his pulse in every point from his small body. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his skin was slowly turning into the most beautiful blush Louis had ever seen. When Louis reluctantly let go, he did nothing but pinch and tug at Harry's nipples while the boy yelped and sobbed, back arching from the bed. "Slut," Louis scoffed, "filthy slut's enjoying this, aren't you Harry." Louis teased with a smug grin. Harry whimpered and shook his head until Louis let go, his nipples feeling tender and swollen and Louis couldn't resist delivering a hard smack to the left one, Harry yelling out loudly until a hand was pressed over his mouth and Louis glared. "No. Screaming." He whispered and slowly moved his hand. He leaned over to his bedside cabinet and retrieved a kitchen knife, still unclean since it's last usage. Harry's eyes widened and his back arched again, yelling loudly until Louis put the knife down and got a tie from the next drawer down, using it as a gag. He smiled and kissed Harry's forehead gently, brushing away the tears which fell. "I'm gonna fuck you, then i'm gonna kill you...silly boy, going home with strangers..." Louis laughed before roughly slapping Harry's cheek, turning his head to the side. 

Harry sobbed and kept his cheek against the pillow. He closed his eyes tightly while Louis spread his thighs and prodded at his hole with a wet finger. "Look how pretty you are, down here, Harry..." Louis teased, jabbing his fingertip into him. Harry whimpered, shifting in discomfort until Louis squeezed his thigh and he stayed still, sobbing loudly. Louis worked his fingers in and out of Harry's virgin-like hole, watching how Harry's eyebrows furrowed and how his thighs quivered as he grunted. Louis stilled his fingers and clenched his jaw as he roughly spread his fingers before pulling out. He leaned down over Harry and bit down on the lovebite Nick had made, Harry hissing. "If you come before I tell you to..." He ran his fingers down Harry's full cock before taking it into his fist and stroking him slowly. "I'll cut it off..." He smiled and kissed Harry's ear. Louis reached up with his other hand and pulled the tie from Harry's mouth, before he ran his tongue over Harry's swollen nipples and down his stomach before taking his hard cock into his mouth. 

Harry's back arched and he sobbed as pre-come spurted into Louis' hot mouth. He clenched his hands where they were held out of the way by handcuffs and he tried to focus on his breathing and not on the way it felt when Louis hollowed his cheeks around his throbbing length, or how it felt when Louis' soft hair brushed against his abdomen or the top of his thighs, or how it looked when Harry looked down to find Louis already looking up at him with black eyes. Harry threw his head back, the metal cuffs cutting into his wrists as he pulled on them. Louis pulled off with a low groan and Harry cried out. 

"Look how hard you are, Harry.." Louis smirked, wrapping his hand back around Harry's wet cock. "I tell you what, because I'm a nice guy...you can come twice. Once now, and once when I fuck you, but if you come now, I'm going in dry.." Louis said slowly, tightening his hand around Harry's cock before he started jerking him quickly. 

"L-Louis!" Harry moaned and bucked up into Louis' fist before he was coming, spurting thickly over nimble fingers. Louis watched in awe as he milked him through it; there was so much of it."N-No more..." Harry begged as Louis continued to tug and pull on Harry's sensitive dick. Louis' speed didn't falter, instead he just smile and shook his head, shuffling forwards slightly. Harry begun to sob again. He was in so much pain, and it hurt as he felt himself fattening up in Louis' hand. Suddenly the hand was gone, and the blunt tip of Louis' hard cock was pressed against his entrance and Harry sucked in a harsh breath, shaking his head quickly. "Please, no, please, I'll suck you off, Lou pleas-" Louis forced himself into Harry and the boy screamed loudly until the gag was tied around his mouth again. Louis moaned through his teeth and gripped the boy's hips tightly as he begun to pound into him with earnest. Harry's eyes were screwed shut, his back arching in pain as his toes curled. He sobbed into his gag and wished for anything to kill him right now. He felt like he was being split open, the way Louis' cock dragged out felt like Harry's insides were being dragged out with it. The pain was unbearable. He opened his eyes and looked through his tears at Louis, who had his lip between his teeth and a frown on his eyebrows. Harry just cried. A hand came up and tugged the gag off and Louis leaned down to capture Harry's lips in a dirty kiss, which was more teeth and spit. 

"Fucking slut.." Louis growled and left bitemarks along Harry's jaw as he jabbed into Harry's prostate roughly and the younger boy gasped, body going tense. Louis moaned into his ear, his breath coming out in wet pants as he held Harry's thighs up which were quivering in his hand as Louis continued to hit the same spot. Harry moaned quietly and bit his bicep, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he clenched, getting Louis to come so that he could. "Gonna look so pretty when I slit your throat open, Harry.." Louis growled again and slammed into him one more time before he grunted and came, spilling everything into Harry's abused hole. Harry cried as he came, making a mess of his stomach. 

When Louis pulled out, he got off the bed and got a cloth from the radiator, cleaning himself up before he hesitated and turned back to Harry, who was crying silently on the bed. He looked so out of it, and young. Louis' face was blank as he wiped Harry up, the younger boy hissing as Louis dragged the rough cloth over his sensitive cock. Louis threw the cloth at the floor and put on some shorts from the floor, walking around to the closet before he pulled out a blood-stained bed sheet and took it to the bed. Harry watched him silently, his throat sounding wet and wheezy as he sniffed. 

"Louis..." He croaked and Louis stopped for a second before he nodded and carried on laying out the sheet. "Can you...um, do something for me please.." He asked quietly and Louis put his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrow. "Well, you um, you were my first.." He said slowly. "I wanted my first to be with someone I, um, I loved..." He trailed off and looked down to the knife which was on the bed. "Can you tell me you love me?" He whispered as tears slipped down his face. Louis looked down at him and licked his lips slowly.

"I love you, Harry." He said quietly before he reached up for Harry's handcuffs and grabbed the chain, pulling them until they came off of the pole on the headboard. Harry stayed balanced on his knees as Louis tugged him onto the sheet. He stayed silent as Louis laid him on his back, his eyes swimming with tears. Louis picked up the knife and explored the blank canvas in front of him. He smiled to himself and pointed the tip of the knife above Harry's bellybutton, lightly dragging it up towards his throat, and he grinned at how the blade had left a thin cut behind it, and at how fast Harry's chest was rising and falling. He rested the tip of the blade over Harry's throat and gently kissed his forehead, smirking as he grabbed a handful of curls and tipped Harry's head back so his neck was exposed and throbbing. Louis twitched in his shorts and leaned down to bite over Harry's jugular and the boy cried out in pain as Louis bit him, pulling back to admire the perfect bruises his teeth left. 

"I love you too." He choked out, blinking quickly as Louis picked the knife up again. He froze, his grip tightening on the knife. When he looked up at Harry, the boy was already looking at him with eyes which were just pleading. "Please..." He whispered. "I won't tell anyone...please..." Harry begged and Louis yelled in frustration and stabbed the knife into the mattress beside Harry's stomach.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "Shut, UP! You don't tell me what to do! Do you understand me?!" Louis growled and realised his hand was still in Harry's hair. Harry sniffed and nodded. "Good." He pursed his lips and pulled the knife from the bed, letting it fall to the floor. "Now shut up and go to sleep." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll deal with you in the morning..." Louis crawled on the bed and dragged Harry's hands back up to the pole on the headboard. Harry smiled slightly and nodded, closing his eyes quickly.

***

When Louis woke up, he sighed softly, pressing his face further against the warmth. He frowned as he shivered. When he opened his eyes, he was startled when deep green were already looking down at him. His eyes widened and he quickly moved away from Harry, realizing he'd been cuddling with a potential-victim all night. He frowned again and shook his head, trying to look intimidating again, although it was hard when you had bed head and weren't fully awake yet.

"You snore." Harry said and Louis groaned at how raspy his morning voice was. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked up, the first thing he noticed was that Harry's hands were no longer tied to the headboard and Louis' eyes widened again. Harry looked down and shrugged. "You let me out last night, I woke you up and asked, you shouted at me, called me a fucking idiot and then uncuffed me.." He explained when he saw the look on Louis' face. 

"You didn't leave?" Louis' voice cracked and he flushed with embarrassment before he looked down at the knife on the floor and his heart skipped a beat. Harry had been able to escape all night. "That's stupid. You're stupid." He growled and Harry shrugged. "You realize I'm gonna kill you, right?" Louis raised his eyebrow and Harry knelt up. Louis had to look up at him and he didn't like that one bit. 

"If you were gonna kill me, you would have killed me when I was handcuffed and fucked out." He put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrow and Louis glared at him. 

"I don't need to ask your permission for when I'm gonna get your blood spilt over my sheets. So shut up." Louis sassed and knelt up in front of him. Harry snorted and put his hands on his hips. Louis pursed his lips at him.

"No, but you had your chance.." He said with new-found confidence. "If you weren't gonna kill me then, why would you do it now." Harry smirked and Louis yelled loudly. 

"Fuck you." Louis growled and clenched his jaw. 

"No, fuck you." Harry frowned and pulled Louis' face in closer. "Fuck. You." He hissed, hatred burning in his irises, fueled with something else. "You nearly killed me, fuck you."

"Please.." Louis whispered and crashed their lips together roughly, grabbing at Harry's hair as the taller boy pushed him back against the bed. "I hate you, fucking curly little shit." Louis growled as Harry bit his neck, simultaneously grinding their hips together. Louis moaned and turned to capture Harry's lips again. Harry fumbled with Louis' shorts as they hissed insults into eachother's mouths. When they were both naked, Harry kissed Louis' collarbones and held his wrists out of the way. Louis panted quietly as Harry took Louis' cock into his large hand. Louis cried out and his stomach exploded as he bucked into Harry's hand until Harry pressed his hip down. "Fuck you.." He hissed and Harry smirked as he let go of his cock and pressed his fingertips against Louis' lips. The older man opened up and sucked on Harry's fingers, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he thought of the situation. He never bottoms. Bottoming is for weak people. He wasn't weak. 

Harry pulled his fingers from Louis' mouth and made short work of opening the man open. He swallowed the mewls and whimpers which left his lips as Harry nudges his prostate. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and panted as he looked up at the boy. Both were sweating and Louis' lip trembled as Harry finally pushed into them after spitting into his hand and slicking himself up properly. 

"Harry..." Louis panted as Harry pulled back and rolled his hips back in again. Louis dug his nails into Harry's back and the younger boy hissed. "Fucking, nngh, fucking hate you..." louis growled and grabbed a handful of curly hair.

"Good, I fucking hate you too..." Harry grunted and slapped the side of Louis' thigh, which made the older boy moan aloud and clench around him. "Shit, Louis.." He whispered and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth. Louis moaned and dug his nails into neck.

"I hate you, I hate you so much." Louis sobbed as Harry hit his prostate, repetitively until he was spurting thick between their stomachs, Harry following suite. "I hate you, Harry, oh god.." He sobbed and put his hands over his face. Harry pulled out and easily pulled Louis' hands away from his face. Louis looked up at this teenager, someone who stayed even though Louis wanted to kill him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered and Harry shook his head, rubbing his palm across Louis' stomach to clean him up. "I'm so so sorry." He sobbed and Harry leaned down to kiss him. 

"I hate you." Harry whispered softly into his ear and Louis sniffed, turning his head to capture his lips again, a small smile playing on his lips as Harry pulled back.

"I hate you too.."

**Author's Note:**

> wow, okay.
> 
> kudos & comments please!<3.


End file.
